1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for processing a substrate and an apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for processing a substrate and an apparatus for performing the method to manufacture a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a substrate is sequentially treated through processes such as a photoresist coating, an exposing, a developing, an etching and a removing a photoresist in a semiconductor photolithographic process. The exposing, the developing and the etching are performed using the photoresist as a mask, and then the photoresist is removed.
Conventionally, the photoresist is removed using a solution having sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide mixed with each other. However, intermediates such as peroxymonosulfuric acid (H2SO5) and water are generated by a reaction between sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide, and thus a concentration of the solution is decreased. Thus, the photoresist may not be entirely removed by the solution. Therefore, technology for entirely removing the photoresist may be required.